The Klokhuis
The Klokhuis is an educational youth program of the NTR , which is broadcast every weekday at 18.25 on NPO 3 . The Klokhuis teaches children aged 9 to 15 years on the world around them, in the broadest sense of the word. Contents * 1 Structure * 2 History * 3 Name * 4 People ** 4.1 Presenters of the educational part ** 4.2 typetjes * 5 Music ** 5.1 Songs ** 5.2 Recognition Tune * 6 Projects * 7 Own Projects * 8 The Klokhuis Makes History * 9 Rates * 10 External links edit A Core Output consists of two parts, first an educational part (report) and on the other hand often comical sketches and songs (the drama fragments). Each episode is a particular issue central. This topic can be anything; the cookie to New York. In the informative part the topic is explained in an understandable way. Sometimes there are experts on the subject of the word, but more often the presenter puts it out yourself. The sketches and songs are about the same topic as the report, but focus on the emotional, moral and ethical aspects of the subject. Often herein a little mockery of the subject. Occasionally the skits play directly in what happens in the educational part. In an episode in which instance a scene was shot in a jungle, came presenter Jeroen Kramer stuck his boot in the mud. In the sketch that followed was Loes Luca seen in the role of a fairy, who did complained about a man stuck with his boots and ever "I wish" (her call-sign) spoke. When her boss asked her who that man is, she replies that he works for a program that is now on television. They turn on the TV to display the program to her, when the sketch ends and the educational part goes again. History [ edit ] In 1988 there was a third just beside Netherlands 1 and 2 . This net was still empty and could be so filled with new programs. There also heard a new children's program at. Thus the idea was born for the Core, an informative program for children older than 6 years, as a successor of Sesame Street. The first broadcast in core was on January 3, 1988 in Netherlands 2. The first months after the program was broadcast only on Sundays. When the new Dutch channel Netherlands 3 was launched in April 1988, in core moved there. From that moment in core broadcast five times a week. In 1990, threatened in core due to high costs of disappearing screen. Fixed viewer Nina de Waal took fifty thousand signatures to save the program. There were also in the Lower House asked. The campaign succeeded in its intent and the program continued. On 19 May 2011, a Core Delivery was broadcast in 3D (red-green). edit Nobody knows exactly who invented the name in core. It was clear that they wanted to have a 'home' in addition to the already existing "street" Sesame Street. That "house" various topics would be explained very thoroughly. "To the bone" and "You put teeth into it," the link to the eating of an apple to the 'core' was easily made. The founder of the program further called Ben Klokman . People [ edit ] Presenters of the educational part [ edit ] The educational section in core was in the course of time in the hands of different presenters and presenters: Current presenters * Nienke de la Rive Box (since August 2012) * Maurice Lede (since November 2011) * Dolores Leeuwin (since December 2001) * Bart Meijer (since September 2005) Former presenters * Mustafa Marghadi (2010 to 2012) * Lisa Wade (2007 to 2012) * Lotte Verlackt (2002 to 2006) * Margreet Beetsma (2001 to 2007) * Klaas van der Eerden (2000 to 2005) * Jetske van den Elsen (2000 to 2001) * Ernst van der Pasch (2000 to 2008) * Yvon Jaspers (1994 to 2000) * Bas Westerweel (1990 to 1994) * Jeroen Kramer (1989 to 2000) * Monique Hagen (1988 to 2003) * Katarina Rejger (1988 to 1991) * Willem van de Sande Bakhuyzen (1988 to 1989) * Marjan Verhaar (1988?) * Hans Zuydveld (1988 to 1989) edit Loes Luca as Yvette Vriesch-with-sch in the Klokhuis in 1992 The sketches and songs are a large number of different characters for which are performed by, among others, Nettie Blanken , Underwood , Hans Kesting , Loes Luca , Edwin Rutten , Tjitske Reidinga , Joost Prinsen , Aart Pigtails , Harry Rijthoven , Ellen Pieters , Laus Steenbeeke , Eric van der Donk , Gijs de Lange , Remko Friday , Alex Klaasen ,Wieteke of Dort and Pippin Gunneweg . Until her death in 2001, also made Sylvia Millecam her appearance in the program. Many typetjes one time, but some go back regularly: * The antiquarian Mr. Joosten ( Joost Prinsen ) * Wim Waaman ( Joost Prinsen ) * Professor Fetze Alsvanouds from the University of Harderwijk ( Aart Pigtails ) (written by: Ries Moonen) * Yvette Vriesch-with-sch ( Loes Luca ) (written by Ted van Lieshout) * Ta and To ( Aart Pigtails and Joost Prinsen ) (written by: Jan Riem) * The Bilitons ( Edwin Rutten , wieteke van dort , Underwood and Sylvia Millecam ) (written by: Charles Eykman) * The cook Alberdinck Thyme ( Gijs de Lange ) (written by Hans Dorrestijn) * Beinema and Saltmarsh (a dreamy office clerk and his boss) ( Hans Kesting and Harry Rijthoven ) (written by: Jan Riem) * The Klokhuis Office with Ben ( Gijs de Lange ) Leonoor ( Anniek Pheifer ), Wouter ( Rogier in 't Hout ) and Timo ( Sergio IJssel ) * Two feuding buurmannen ( Hans Kesting and Laus Steenbeeke ) * Princess Petronella ( Tjitske Reidinga ) (written by Niek Barendsen) * Rabbits Family ( Tjitske Reidinga and Loes Luca ) * Boy Zonderman ( Underwood ) (written by: Jan Riem) * The friends Frankje and Lausje ( Underwood and Laus Steenbeeke ) (written by Ted van Lieshout) * Bill and Will ( Pippin Gunneweg and Rogier in 't Hout ) * Jonathan and Said ( Pippin Gunneweg and Mimoun Oaïssa ) * Gnome Appelflap ( Rogier in 't Hout ) * Becky and Malika ( Bracha van Doesburgh and Katja Herbers ) * Cora and Deborah ( Ellen Pieters and Loes Luca ) * The market women ( Wieteke of Dort and Loes Luca ) * Mrs. Van Dam ( Wieteke of Dort ) * The organ grinder ( Edwin Rutten ) (written by Willem Wilmink) * Daantjer & Zaantjer ( Hans Kesting and Laus Steenbeeke ) * Fee for service ( Loes Luca ) (written by Ted van Lieshout) * Igor Viking and Robin Hood ( Rogier in 't Hout and Laus Steenbeeke ) * MC Squared and Short Frits ( Pim Muda and Pippin Gunneweg ) * The Man That Can Still Anders ( Remko Friday ) * The Adventures of Pig Cattle (Cartoon, Animation and Votes: Michiel Hoving ) Writers * Niek Barendsen * Jurrian van Dongen * Karel Eykman * Pascal Griffin * Martijn Hillenius * Frank Houtappels * Michiel Hoving * Dirk Nielandt * Peter Sterk * Fedor van Rossem Music Songs Many of the songs were put in Klokhuis performed at the hand of Willem Wilmink and Ted van Lieshout and in tone by Harry Bannink . After the death of Harry Bannink has Henny Vrienten much music in core composed. Even the White Peter writes and composes songs for the regular Core. The songs are alternately played by Jacqueline Govaert , Def P , Edwin Rutten , Loes Luca , Tjitske Reidinga , Bracha van Doesburgh , Katja Herbers , Noor Herlaar and Anne-Marie Jung . Recognition Tune Initially, the program included an own title song , sung by Gerda Havertong . In January 1990 the intro, however, was shortened to only a musical piece. Projects From 2001, the Core is also available on the Internet. Since then, the online portion in core increasing. Examples of online and cross-media projects include: * Figure It Out! Figure It Out! is a series of scientific research. This not only shows but also challenges children to go to investigate. Besides the episodes there is an app where children are challenged to do with home, garden and kitchen stuff small experiments. But a website and there is an in-depth book on the floor with more episodes. * The Core Game Studio In Klokhuis Game Studio children can get started with creating computer games. By doing it yourself, they playfully learn what works and what does not in a game. * Animals Finder Animals Finder is a (mobile) website and an app designed especially for children. Animals Finder enables children to discover in a fun, easy and playful names of animals. Animals Seeker won on Thursday, November 29th, 2012 the National Fund for Nature Award. * It builds Klokhuis In Klokhuis builds were thinking children through Klokhuis website design the core. Over a thousand entries were the best five designs chosen by a professional jury chaired by Chief Government Architect Liesbeth van der Pol. Core architect Jord den Hollander has merged the best design to final design. In twelve episodes followed in core from design to completion the construction of the house. * The Course Report In the Report Course children can learn how to make a Core Report. All steps are explained: from the idea to the view of the report. * Nice Cheap Nice Cheap is a game that is made parallel to the TV series Slavery Junior. This series for children, created by NTR, is about slavery and has been broadcast in the autumn of 2011. In this TV series is a game designed: Nice Inexpensive. In Nice cheap you can design your own clothes and produce. In a trip around the world discover where and how clothing is made and what people do. You can decide how it is going on at the locations. Want your children to work on the cotton plantation or not? What if it is not picked enough cotton without their help? Can you pay your shirt if you produce it fair? Get your nice clothes cheap? The game is also given additional information on the country where the garments are produced. * Breaking News Between March 3, 2006 and April 28, 2007 the Core had a special section. In Breaking News was always in a different way disrupted a car. Each episode was presented by Bart Meijer. In 13 episodes were experimented with scrapping cars through various forces. Such as with electricity, air pressure and heat. * Additional files for special episodes In additional important topics will be on the site in core an extensive dossier compiled with additional information. Examples of such cases include: epilepsy, dyslexia and asthma. Even in these cases often children to speak who have experience with, for example a particular disease or condition. * Remains TV Remains TV offers previously aired episodes in core in quality can be looked at the IWB in school. The broadcast will remain available throughout the day, thus allowing teachers to recognize when the broadcast begins. * The Core Sketch Studio Could make children themselves (Core) sketches in the Core Sketch Studio. The Sketch Studio is since early 2012 no longer online. Own projects [ edit ] From March 2014 in core sent a weekly episode on the brains . As part of Zapp Your Planet 2014 is also in core five episodes over plastic . These were broadcast on 31 March and in the first week of April. The Core Makes History [ edit ] In "The Klokhuis Makes History 'get key people, objects and places of fifty highs and lows from Dutch history discussed. * Netherlands Antilles * Europe * Michiel de Ruyter * World War II * Ghana migration * Republic * Flood * The port of Rotterdam * The first railway line * Canal Ring * The Roman Limes * Willibrord * The VOC * Willem Drees * William of Orange * Television * Atlas Major * Hebban Olla Vogala * Iconoclasm * Constitution * Annie MG Schmidt * Patriots * Statenbijbel * Rembrandt van Rijn * Hugo Grotius * Multicolor Netherlands * The Style * Floris the Fifth * Aletta Jacobs * Child labor * Van Gogh * Eisenach Eisinga * Napoleon Bonaparte * Gasbel * Crisis Years * Charles V. * Christiaan Huygens * Megaliths * Spinoza * First World War * Max Havelaar * Indonesia * Charlemagne * Erasmus * Beemster * Buitenhuizen Prizes : 2012 Pets Finder - National Fund for Nature Price : 2012 Core - Golden Penny , after twelve times to be nominated : 2012 Good Inexpensive - Nomination Cinekid New Media Award 2012 : 2012 Core Website - Prix Jeunesse International Interactivity Prize 2012 : 2011 Core Website - Best Children's Online Content Adult Price -verslag- : 2011 Core Website - Goldpenstaart : 2010 13 During the War, the game - Best Practice Virtual Platform : 2010 afl. What is cancer? - Cinekid Kinderkast Audience : 2010 Nomination Golden Penny (Tele Visier Ring) : 2009 AFL Wakduiken -. Golden Cinekid Kinderkast : 2009 Nomination Golden Penny : 2008 Core Game Studio - Innovation Award nomination : 2008 Core Game Studio - Cinekid New Media Award : 2008 Core Game Studio - Comenius EduMedia Seal Plus : 2008 Core Game Studio - nomination Prix Jeunesse : 2008 Core Game Studio - nomination ADCN (game advertising) : 2008 Core Game Studio - Silver Spin Award : 2008 Nomination Golden Penny : 2007 Core Sketch Studio - nomination Goldenpenstaart : 2007 UPC, best for children 6-18 years : 2007 Nomination Golden Penny : 2007 Anne Frank special - Cinekid Kinderkast Audience nonfiction : 2005 Core Sketch Studio - Cinekid New Media Award : 2005 Core Sketch Studio - Europrix.nl : 2005 Core Sketch Studio - entry Prix Italia : The Core 2005 - Prince Bernhard Culture Price : 2004Klokhuis Sketch Studio - Spin Award nomination : 2002 Small Kinderkast : 2001 3rd prize Goldenpenstaart : 2001 Golden Fox (best science editor) : 2001 Grand Kinderkast : 2000 Small Kinderkast : Conrad's 2000 Premium : 1999 Daisy Child Price (Televizier Ring) : 1999 Golden Zapper (European Film and Television Festival Flanders) : 1998 Golden Zapper (European Film and Television Festival Flanders) : 1998 Small Kinderkast : 1998 Boy About Award : 1998 Silver Honorary Nipkov Disc : 1997 Academy Award (Gold frame) : 1995 Golden Scarab : 1994 Small Kinderkast : 1993 Dr. Flaumenhaftprijs : 1992 Angel : 1991 Zwijsen Price : 1990 NOT Kerstster : KRO 1989 Class Price : 1991 Zwijsen Price : 1990 NOT Kerstster : KRO 1989 Class Price Category:The Klokhuis Category:Documentary Program Category:History Program Category:Children Category:Comical television Category:Art Program Category:Teaching tool Category:Program NTR Category:Sketch Program Category:Scientific television